Shaman King: AUNQUE SEA DIFERENTE
by DarkCryonic
Summary: RXH "Me dije muchas veces que estaría siempre contigo, pero ahora, no lo estoy. En aquel momento lo creí cierto, y aun ahora que ya no estamos cerca, sigo creyendo que al tenerte en mi cabeza aún sigo cumpliendo la promesa que me hice."
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota**__: cambié el título de este fic de : __**Desde siempre y por siempre**__ al que tiene ahora, ya que creo que tiene mucho más sentido con esta historia y con la segunda parte que le creé._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fic basado en la serie:

**Shaman King**

_Categoría__: Ai-shonen._

_Drama-psicológico._

_RenXHoro_

_Tiempo: diez años después del Torneo de Shamanes._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Mi sangre te llama mientras callo en la noche inmensa que se expande detrás de estos grandes ventanales._

_¿En qué me he convertido?_

_Soy el gran señor que esperaban que fuera, sólo que dentro de mí no hay más que recuerdos viviendo y quemando cada rastro de alegría que alguna vez viví._

_No es curioso que sean tus recuerdos los que se destruyan a sí mismos con tanto ahínco... y de paso, me vuelvan uno más de los zombis que mi familia posee..."_

**AUNQUE SEA DIFERENTE...**

Por DARKCRYONIC

Si pudiera creer que las palabras son lo único importante en esta vida, habría dejado escrito el mayor de los libros contando nuestra historia. Habría escrito cada uno de nuestros secretos, cada suspiro que escapó de mis labios mientras soñaba con lo imposible, cada deseo que no pude volver realidad mientras mis ojos se perdían al otro lado del cristal... Buscándote en lo indefinido...

¿Sabías que guardé cada uno de esos recuerdos en mi cabeza, y que cuando quiero puedo revivirlos plenamente?

Sí, puede que sea un patético chico perdido... Bueno, ya no somos tan pequeños, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando crees en quien te ve a los ojos y en esa sensación de eternidad, que no es más que mentira...

Me dije muchas veces que estaría siempre contigo, pero ahora, no lo estoy. En aquel momento lo creí cierto, y aun ahora que ya no estamos cerca, sigo creyendo que al tenerte en mi cabeza aún sigo cumpliendo la promesa que me hice.

Cada vez que pronuncian tu nombre, mi cuerpo se crispa ansioso como si en cualquier momento fueras a aparecer frente a mí... tal cual te vi la primera vez... tal como te veo fijo en mis retinas cuando quiero.

_¿Me recuerdas de la misma forma?_

Mm... Sé que si no lo haces es porque es mejor así para ti, pero ya me conoces... suelo ser de los que no dejan ir a los recuerdos en su tiempo, y que se encadenan a la soledad maldiciéndose mientras las noches avanzan sin término.

Ha llegado está invitación de Yoh para una conmemoración de los 10 años desde que fuimos al Torneo de Shamanes. Sólo a él podrían ocurrírsele este tipo de ideas.

Supongo que tienes tu sobre blanco también, con tu nombre grabado en el... no sé si piensas lo mismo que yo, pero sé que en algún momento mi nombre surcó tus pensamientos.

_¿Irás? ¿Debería ir yo?_

Sé que Yoh sabe que no me apareceré por su casa. De todas formas, siempre hubo mayor relación de tu parte para con ellos, aunque haya sido yo quien les conoció primero. Pero eso no tiene valor... Los conocí de la misma forma que los dejé... rápido... sin lazos que apretasen mucho...

Así que no temas ir... yo no estaré allí con mi pose orgullosa fastidiándote los recuerdos. No estaré, porque así quedamos la última vez que nos vimos... ah...sí, recuerdo bien _**"Ren... no quiero que te incomodes con mi presencia, así que no vendré para estás fiestas a la casa de Yoh"**_

Yo sonreí de forma fría y te dije que el que no iba a venir, iba a ser yo. Y desde entonces no he vuelto a poner mis pies en Tokyo, porque al único lugar al que podía ir... ya había decidido no volver...

No es irónico que sigan de todas formas enviando siempre una invitación para cada fiesta que hacen desde ya 5 años. Como todas las anteriores, está quedará guardada en la gaveta donde aguardan las otras... las de navidad, las de fin de año, las de felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños, las de aniversarios o cumpleaños de los demás.

Eso sí, como siempre, algo más irá en mi lugar... y ya lo he elegido. He enviado las mejores botellas de vino para la reunión con una nota excusando asuntos de trabajo y deseándoles lo acostumbradamente protocolar... No es que no quiera esmerarme más en las tarjetas de respuesta, sino que encuentro que ya no vale la pena... más cuando Yoh parece saber comprender mi infantilismo... ¿o será nuestro infantilismo...?

Naaaa... Tú no tienes la culpa, fui yo quien no tuvo la convicción de aceptar los hechos con más fuerza... era demasiado joven... y temeroso... con un futuro incierto, lleno de vacíos...

Esto era algo más grande que nuestra vida de shamanes... un sueño que tendía a volverse realidad trayendo angustia...

Aquel día te dije adiós con un nudo en el estomago y sé que para ti no fue diferente. Pero aún así ninguno volteó o llamó con arrepentimiento. Tú te fuiste a tu fría tierra y yo volví a hacerme cargo de la dinastía como esta previsto desde siempre por mis ancestros...

---------------o-----------------

---------------o-----------------

_Recuerdas aquella noche en que entre palabras entrecortadas y silencios profundos, abrimos nuestros corazones para expresar aquello que nos atormentaba tanto. _

_Estaba tan frío como en esta noche, aunque aquella vez estábamos junto a uno de los árboles que había en la cercanía de los Asakura; muy diferente a este frío de piedra que se yergue a mi alrededor mientras observo las estrellas rememorando tus detalles en medio de mi soledad patente._

_Habíamos salido con la excusa de dar una pequeña vuelta para distraernos de la tensión que había en casa, ya que Anna estaba muy enojada por una de las cuantas travesuras que habíamos hecho junto a Yoh._

_Sí, huir de la violencia de la prometida de nuestro amigo se había vuelto algo más que una manera de sobrevivir... era una buena excusa para estar juntos, aunque ninguno confesase cual era la verdadera razón de hacerlo..._

_Además no nos considerábamos amigos, aunque lo fuéramos... nuestros orgullos siguen siendo y lo fueron en ese entonces, más fuertes que cualquier cosa._

_Recuerdo tus palabras como si estuvieras aquí junto a mí susurrando a menos de un metro de mí, con los ojos perdidos en el suelo frío..._

_**-- Ren... ¿crees en el amor imposible?**_

_No sé que cara habré puesto en ese momento, pero sí puedo dar cuenta de lo que sintió mi corazón que se puso a latir de una manera abismante. Sus latidos golpeaban mi cuerpo haciéndome vibrar con inquietud. ¿Por qué? ¿Si no era más que una simple pregunta bajo las estrellas brillantes?_

_**--Pues hay muchas cosas imposibles...—**__Dije afirmando mi espalda en el frío tronco en que te habías apoyado también. Levemente me senté quedando lejos de tu visión directa a mi rostro. Estaba oscuro, pero no quería arriesgarme a que me vieras la cara, ya que mis ojos debían estar reflejando toda la intensidad de mis emociones...—__**pero quizás el amor es de lo más imposible a veces.**_

_**--¿Eso crees?—**__Dijiste, pero no lo sentí como algo dirigido a mí, más parecía que hablabas contigo mismo..._

_**--Amar una estrella... supongo que podría ser un amor imposible.—**__Dije tratando de atraer tu atención. Escuché que suspiraste de forma que me hizo sentir extraño. Sería que todo lo que estaba sintiendo no debía salir a flote... ¿por qué quizás no debía ser yo quien debería sentir esto...?_

_**--Sí, eso es imposible...—**__Dijiste con una voz algo más baja._

_Tuve la tentación de voltearme y ver que pasaba por tus ojos... pero no tuve el valor, como nunca lo he tenido aunque parezca alguien muy valiente... ¿Pero quién sería fuerte mientras tu corazón parece estar a punto de destrozarse?_

_Me quedé quieto hasta que tuve la necesidad de ponerme de pie. El frío estaba adormeciéndome de forma dolorosa._

_**--¿Te vas?—**__Preguntaste con un tono algo alarmado, cosa que me descolocó, más al ver que de un salto te ponías de pie._

_**--Tengo frío.—**__Dije con mi acostumbrado tono._

_Todo debía ser normal, era algo que tenía que lograr. No podía dejar que notarás mi turbación. No es curioso que sólo haya pensado en mí en aquel instante y me olvidará de lo que podrías estar sintiendo tú... _

_Bueno, tampoco estaba seguro que sintieras ese "algo" por alguien como yo. No soy ciego, no soy la mejor de las personas, tampoco la más tratable... tenía 17 años... que más se podría pedir que alguien como yo, que no dejaba de mostrarse orgulloso y altanero frente a todos._

_Me eché a caminar con mi acostumbrado paso, noté que dudaste por un instante, pero luego te echaste a caminar tras de mí. Nos mantuvimos callados hasta que vimos el pórtico de la casa._

_**--Ren...—**__Escuché que llamabas. Detuve mi marcha junto a los latidos de mi corazón. Giré levemente y te miré. Tus grandes ojos parecían brillosos y resaltaban en medio de la oscuridad. __**– Yo...**_

_Esperé en silencio a que dijeras alguna cosa, pero al ver que bajabas la vista supe que te habías dado por vencido. Mis esperanzas se destrozaron y a la vez, mi cuerpo se relajó. Querer y no querer a la vez que las cosas pasarán._

_**--Vamos, ya es hora de la cena...—**__Dije echándome a caminar nuevamente. Y no pude dejar de pensar que eso era lo mejor que podría haber pasado, porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueras a hablar de lo que creía que ibas a decir... quizás no tenía que ver conmigo..._

---------------o-----------------

---------------o-----------------

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes que cruzáramos palabras sobre ese "asunto"? Fácilmente unos cuantos meses, en los cuales viaje a China por semanas en las cuales no dejaba de pensar en aquello y en la posibilidad de una realidad juntos...

Pero también pensé que era mucho mejor sacrificar aquello que sentía por ti, liberándote de cualquier molestia. Porque repito, no podía estar seguro de que me correspondieras... por lo tanto, tampoco podía arriesgarme a echar a perder todo... mil veces prefería seguir siendo tu amigo, que perderte para siempre.

Cada vez que volvía de China estaban todos en el comedor y yo entraba como si nada, cargado de cosas que enviaba Jun... y saludaba con mi acostumbrada frialdad. Creo que nunca te diste cuenta que muchas de las cosas que traía como regalo de mi familia para todos, yo las había comprado especialmente para ti... y aprovechaba la oportunidad para dártelas sin que te dieras cuenta de que recibiéndolas me hacías muy feliz.

---------------o-----------------

---------------o-----------------

_Aquel día en que tenía 18 años y recibí la llamada de mi padre diciendo que ya era hora de volver a hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades como heredero supe que tenía que tomar una decisión. Tenía que usar el tiempo que se me había concedido para terminar con todo esto que albergaba mi mente._

_Los días pasaron lentos, más cuando me dedicaba a pasearme de aquí para allá o pasar largas horas encerrado en mi cuarto. Sé que mi actitud fue notaba por todos, pero no estaba listo ni siquiera para despedirme aún. Así dejé pasar 4 meses en que veía desfilar el mundo a mi alrededor mientras buscaba las respuestas que tanto ansiaba y que al tener frente a mí, sólo evitaba._

_Aquel día de mayo salí de madrugada a mi acostumbrada rutina de ejercicios, sólo en aquellos momentos solía liberarme de toda la carga y volvía a ser él de antes..._

_En medio del entrenamiento no pude evitar sentir que era observado y aun sabiéndolo, evité hacerlo patente. Sabía claramente quien era. Además Bason me lo confirmó en uno de sus comentarios mientras entrenábamos._

_Bason, el único que creo que sabía que era lo que me atormentaba en ese entonces y como buen amigo, supo mantener un silencio cómplice que aún agradezco._

_Recuerdo haber cogido la lanza y mi chaqueta, con la única intención de alejarme de tu campo visual. Así que salí de la propiedad de los Asakura y me dirigí a un parque a algunas cuadras. Aún era lo bastante temprano como para encontrarme con gente molesta._

_**--Amo Ren...**_

_**--¿Qué pasa?—**__Pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta, sólo la mirada confusa de mi espíritu acompañante. __**– Pronto volveremos a casa, no debes preocuparte por lo que pueda pasar...—**__Dije con una seguridad que me sorprendió, como si una parte de mí tuviera todo fríamente calculado. Sólo después de tantos años me doy cuenta que esa parte de mí sigue actuando y es la que me ha mantenido alejado de ti..._

_Cuando llegamos al lugar me senté en el mismo sitio en que lo hicimos en aquella extraña conversación, y descansé un momento cerrando los ojos. Estaba algo frío, pero aún así no me moví._

_**--Tomando un descansó...—**__Escuché que dijeron. No tuve que abrir los ojos. Sabía que eras tú, tu voz... tus pasos acercándose lentamente... – __**No te vayas a quedar dormido aquí, mira que hace frío...—**__Dijiste._

_Abrí los ojos y te vi de forma inquisitiva. Era muy extraño que estuvieras despierto a esa hora, más aún que me anduvieras siguiendo._

_**--¿Qué quieres?—**__Pregunté de forma cortante. No pude evitarlo, ya que me ponías nervioso._

_Miraste a nuestro alrededor y luego levantaste los hombros._

_**--¿Entonces?—**__Volví a cuestionarte._

_**--Sólo quería ver que tanto hacías.—**__Dijiste de forma infantil mientras te sentabas a mi lado, como aquella vez._

_**--Como ves, no hago algo interesante**__.—Dije volviendo a cerrar los ojos._

_**--Sí, ya me di cuenta**__.—Dijiste medio riendo._

_**--¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?—**__Pregunté sin mucho interés._

_**--No podía dormir...—**__Dijiste._

_**--Eso sí que es extraño...—**__Murmuré._

_**--No es lo único extraño últimamente...—**__Murmuraste a tu vez._

_Te miré de medio lado y noté que estabas concentrado en tus manos. Bason se alejó de pronto. Ni siquiera podía confiar en la compañía de mi espíritu acompañante... _

_**--¿Alguna cosa que quieras preguntarme?—**__Dije tratando de ir contra los designios de mi existencia._

_Me miraste algo nervioso y volviste a perder tu vista en tus manos._

_**--¿Te irás?—**__Preguntaste de forma rápida._

_**--Sí.—**__Respondí de la misma forma._

_**--¿Cuándo?**_

_**--Pronto.—**__Dije poniéndome de pie, ya debería ser la hora del desayuno y era una buena excusa para salir "corriendo" de allí, más teniendo a mi corazón latiendo enloquecido._

_**--¿Volverás?—**__Preguntaste antes que diera los primeros pasos._

_**--No lo sé...—**__Dije caminando._

_**--Yo...—**__Empezaste a decir. No me detuve. Hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazaba con fuerza desde atrás. Reconocí tus manos y me quedé quieto._

_**--¿Horo?**_

_**--Yo quiero decirte algo... pero ya sabes... no es fácil hablar contigo...—**__Dijiste sin soltarme._

_**--Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, es mejor que no lo digas...—**__Dije bajando los ojos a tus manos.—__**Porque hay cosas que son imposibles y nunca dejarán de serlo.—**__Dije. Tus brazos me soltaron al instante._

_**--Pero yo quiero decirlo...—**__Giré sobre mis talones y te enfrenté. Tus ojos me miraban como pidiendo auxilio. _

_Tus manos estaban empuñadas de forma rígida. Por mi parte me sentía en otro lugar, como si el que estuviese allí no fuese yo... sólo un envase vacío al margen del mundo._

_**--Dilo entonces...—**__Dije._

_**--Yo... Ren...**__ – Cerré los ojos esperando en desenlace de tus palabras mientras mi sangre viajaba velozmente por mi cuerpo queriendo morir en su loca carrera.—__**Quiero que te quedes conmigo...—**__Dijiste de forma rápida. _

_Antes que me diera cuenta tus brazos me rodeaban nuevamente. No hice movimiento alguno, ni dije alguna palabra cuando habían muchas en mi cabeza._

_Me quedé quieto como si esperase despertar del sueño que podía volverse fácilmente una pesadilla. Lo sé, no soy de los positivos, así que más se podría esperar de mí en aquel entonces... y quizás de mí, en este mismo momento después de largos 5 años._

_El tiempo pasó lento y mi silencio pareció perpetuo. Sé que te confundiste, porque no te acepté ni rechacé... sólo me quede callado y dejándote que me abrazarás._

_**--Ren...**_

_**--El desayuno ya debe estar listo.—**__Dije zafándome de tu abrazo y echándome a caminar con mi lanza fuertemente apretada en mi mano. _

_Después de un leve minuto te echaste a caminar alcanzándome. Parecías ajeno al mundo al igual que yo. Pero supe en aquel minuto que te debía una respuesta, para bien o para mal, habías demostrado ser más valiente que cualquiera en este mundo._

---------------o-----------------

---------------o-----------------

Camino hacia el interior de mi dormitorio. Sabías que ya no vivo en el castillo ese que conociste cuando éramos pequeños. No, ahora vivo en el centro de China en uno de los edificios de la familia. Desde aquí controlo todas las finanzas de mi familia, mientras Jun se encarga de todo lo demás.

Estos 5 años han sido intensos, he aprendido muchas cosas y he tratado de olvidar muchas otras. Ni siquiera Bason está conmigo ahora. Mi vida de shaman se ha quedado atrás junto a tus recuerdos. No sé si es lo mejor, tampoco me ha ido mal... pero no soy feliz y eso debes saberlo mejor que nadie... además mi vida, mi manera de ver las cosas tampoco se caracterizan por ser muy alegre... ya sabes, el gran Tao Ren víctima del universo... y peor que todo lo demás... víctima de sus decisiones...

No retrocederé y eso lo sabemos todos. Aún sigo pensando que tú estás mejor sin mí y eso es mejor que cualquier cosa...

Me recuesto en mi cama y me quedo mirando el techo. Aún no entiendo porque sigo pensando en ti. Por qué a mi mente parece agradarle demasiado el dar vueltas sin retorno, el perder contra las mismas razones contra las que perdió mi corazón en ese entonces...

Puedes creer que en mis más alocados sueños aún estoy allí, en ese momento en que la verdad estaba frente a nosotros y se reveló inmensa como el cielo.

No sé cuantas cosas dejé pasar y cuantas otras no vi... sólo sé que no pasa un día en que tu rostro no cruce mis ojos y mis palabras se queden atrapadas en mi garganta. No necesito ser feliz, mientras viva este deja vù que lo trae todo de vuelta con sólo desearlo.

¿Qué más podría necesitar mi corazón? Muerto en vida estoy, mientras los recuerdos me carcomen el alma y te dejo partir cada noche como si fuera la última vez... he tratado más de un millón de veces el dejarte ir, pero incluso así no he podido dejarte partir ni por un día completo.

Sé que dirías que más parece obsesión y quizás lo sea; y puede que sea la mayor razón para no volver. La mejor excusa que he encontrado...

---------------o-----------------

---------------o-----------------

_Recuerdas cuando llegó la nieve. Puedes creerme que en sí ya no odiaba tanto el frío. Que la nieve era una más de las cosas que me unían a ti, aunque no lo supieras. Después de aquella conversación entrelíneas traté de volver a actuar con normalidad y vi que parecías desilusionado. Sólo actuaba así por tu bien. Pronto me iría para no volver, que valor tendría hacer promesas que no podría cumplir... _

_Cada día pasó lento. Yo te observaba caminar por la nieve en compañía de tu hermana. Parecías tan distinto en aquellas ocasiones, como si estuvieras libre de todas tus preocupaciones... No te veías así cuando estabas conmigo... y muy bien sabía la razón de ello. Una excusa más para las miles que creaba a cada momento para no salir corriendo y saltarte encima._

_Fue en aquellos días en que recibí aquella carta de parte de Jun en que me daba indicaciones precisas para volver y evitarme así que mi padre viniera por mí. Sólo tenía hasta fin de año... sólo algunos meses más y debía dejar todo aquello... debía dejarte a ti..._

_Aquella cena no fue como las demás. No sé cómo, pero Anna se enteró de todo. Creo que siempre está atenta a todo lo que sucede... _

_**--Así que pronto volverás a casa.—**__Dijo mientras me miraba por sobre su taza de té antes de beber. Me quedé quieto. Te removiste nervioso a mi lado. Clavé mi vista en la sacerdotisa, antes de asentir de manera despreocupada._

_**--Ren...—**__Murmuró Yoh con aquella sonrisa característica.—__**Aún hay tiempo, ¿verdad?—**__Preguntó. Por un segundo no supe a que se refería, hasta que vi sus ojos demasiado expresivos que pasaron de verme a mí, para terminar en ti que estabas con la cabeza gacha a mi costado. _

_**--¿Pasa algo con la comida, joven Horo-Horo?—**__Te preguntó Tamao con inocencia._

_**--No es nada.—**__Dijiste con aquel tono entre frío y preocupado. No pude evitar sentirme responsable de todo aquello._

_**--No me esperan hasta antes de mi próximo cumpleaños...—**__Dije mirando a Anna._

_**--Así que pasarás navidad con nosotros, eso es genial.—**__Dijo Pilika demasiado entusiasta para mi gusto. Elevaste tus ojos y me viste. No pude evitar apartar la mirada y concentrarla en mi taza de té, mientras mi corazón se congelaba entre latido y latido, y mi mente parecía demasiado cansada como para tratar de parecer el mismo de siempre. _

---------------o-----------------

---------------o-----------------

_Cada vez que quedábamos solos en aquella casa yo me iba a mi cuarto y tú te quedabas vagando por el jardín. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues te observaba desde la ventana sin que lo notaras. O eso creía yo, porque después me dijiste que sabías que te observaba y era por eso que te quedabas bajo el árbol todo el santo día. _

_¿Recuerdas aquel noviembre? No sé porqué, pero me sentía mal. Un maldito resfriado. Sí, uno de los shamanes más poderosos sufriendo por un simple resfriado... bastante patético. Pero ya sabes, Fausto y sus órdenes de mantener reposo, y Anna con sus "debemos cuidarte para que tú familia no diga de los Asakura no te cuidamos bien"... ¡pamplinas!... Creo que disfrutaba el verme encerrado en esa habitación con una sola visita que parecía disfrutar aún más._

_**--Vamos Ren, que traje tu desayuno.**_

_**--Déjalo ahí... no tengo hambre...—**__Te respondí mientras me escondía entre las mantas del futón. _

_**--No seas remilgón**__.—Dijiste empezando a quitarlas.—__**Ya sale de ahí.**_

_**--Ya déjame... Hoto Hoto...—**__Dije mientras me incorporaba algo mareado por el ajetreo. No pude evitar llevar mis manos a mi cabeza. Diablos, si que se sentía mal ver todo como si estuviera nublado y eso bum-bum en mi cabeza que no dejaba de alterarme los nervios._

_**--En verdad, que te ves mal...—**__Murmuraste a mi lado. Te vi, noté que estabas muy sonriente sentado a menos de un metro de mí. _

_**--No tienes porque preocuparte por mí.—**__Dije bajando mis manos. No quería que me vieras así.—__**Puedes irte... ya bajaré yo a comer después.—**__Me recosté volviendo a taparme con las mantas hasta la nariz. _

_**--Ren...—**__Dijiste antes de suspirar con algo de fastidio.—__**Sí que eres molesto cuando estás enfermo.**_

_**--Déjame en paz...—**__Dijo dándote la espalda._

_**--Y si no quiero dejarte en paz...—**__Dijiste en voz baja, pero de todas formas escuché._

_**--Tendré que golpearte.—**__Dije con mi tono de enfermo._

_**--Ya quisiera ver eso...—**__Dijiste risueñamente.—__**Pero no puedes ni con tu propio cuerpo...**_

_**--Claro que puedo.—**__Dije incorporándome y enfrentándome a ti con el puño alzado a centímetros de tu rostro._

_**--¿Lo harías?—**__Preguntaste mirándome de una forma extraña, o por lo menos me lo pareció a mí en ese momento.._

_**--Claro...**__ – Dije bajando el puño y desviando la mirada.—__**...No juegues... déjame solo...**_

_**--Ren...**_

_**--Por favor...—**__Dije sorprendiéndote. Me miraste por un instante y luego, saliste de la habitación. No volviste hasta la hora de la cena cuando te quedaste sentado a mi lado creyéndome dormido. Pero ya sabes, hay trucos que no conoces._

_No intentaste despertarme, sólo te quedaste allí en silencio. Un par de veces sentí tus dedos en mi cabello y que quitabas cuando parecías darte cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo. Si supieras las ganas que tenía de responderte de alguna forma, pero ése lado de mí, ése que lo controla todo desde lo "correcto y menos problemático" se negó a darme la libertad de responderte._

_En algún instante me quedé dormido y ya no supe más hasta la mañana siguiente en que te encontré dormido a mi lado. Por un momento no supe que hacer, luego recordé que habías venido en la noche... me quedé callado contemplándote a mis anchas. Estabas allí, sólo debía estirar un poco mi mano para alcanzarte, sólo un leve movimiento para tocar tu rostro..._

_Después de largos minutos me arriesgué a pasar mis dedos por tu cabello. Sólo un fugaz toque... _

_**--Ren...—**__Murmuraron tus labios. _

_Quedé quieto como estatua. ¿Había escuchado bien o era el resfriado jugándome un cruel truco?_

_**--Horo...—**__Murmuré a mi vez. En verdad, era algo extraño... así que de un movimiento brusco te desperté__**...—¡Ya despiértate!...—**__Grité casi en tu oído, pero no podía evitarlo... no lo supe en ese momento, tampoco podría descifrarlo ahora, pero tenía unas ganas locas de reír... pero tuve que contenerme... así que sólo me dedique a zarandearte._

_**--5 minutos más...—**__Murmuraste desde la inconciencia, mientras te volteabas._

_**--¿Qué? ¡Nada de cinco minutos! ¡Levántate!—**__Dije dándote de almohadonazos._

_**--¡¡Ah!!**_

_**--Veo que ya despertaste.—**__Dije al notar que te incorporabas quedando sentado frente a mí mientras te restregabas los ojos con ensoñación. _

_**--¡No tenías que hacer eso!—**__Reclamaste._

_**--Pues si no lo has notado estás en mi cuarto...—**__Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia un lado. __**– Así que hago lo que se me da la gana.**_

_**--¿Tu cuarto?—**__Preguntaste mientras mirabas hacia todos lados._

_**--Sí... –**__ Dije mientras miraba la ventana por la que se colaba la claridad de este día.__**—Mm... noviembre... **_

_**--El tiempo pasa rápido, más cuando no quieres que así suceda.—**__Dijiste con tranquilidad._

_Pasé mi mano por mi cabeza, ya no dolía tanto... podría ser que estaba mejor... miré a mi alrededor con tranquilidad... _

_**--¡¡ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE, HARAGANES!!—**__Se escuchó la voz de la sacerdotisa desde el primer piso._

_No pude evitar sonreír. Sí, aunque fuese algo raro creerlo si quiera, esa iba a ser una de las cosas que iba a extrañar de este lugar._

_Te pusiste de pie de un salto y caminaste hasta la puerta._

_**--Nos vemos en el desayuno.—**__Dijiste al salir. La puerta se cerró y con ella la calma que parecía sentir. Me dejé caer en el futón y contemplé el techo por un buen rato... _

---------------o-----------------

---------------o-----------------

Pronto serán las ocho de la mañana y el día comenzará como siempre en estos 5 años. Nada a cambiado demasiado desde que estoy cumpliendo con mis obligaciones. Muchas cosas he dejado atrás y muchas otras siguen clavadas en mi cabeza de forma fija e indestructible. ¿Pasas por lo mismo o soy el único estúpido en todo esto?

Por primera vez, no tengo ganas de salir de mi cuarto... ni siquiera sabiendo que mi oficina está en la planta inmediatamente abajo. Pero un día que dedique a compadecerme no desaparecerá a la dinastía Tao.

Ruedo sobre mi cama y sostengo el teléfono. Marcó el número 1 y automáticamente me da con una de mis secretarias.

**--Me tomaré el día libre.—**Digo sin dar muchos rodeos. – **Haz lo que tengas que hacer para que no me molesten el día de hoy.**

Cuelgo sin decir más. Lo sé, no he dejado mi actitud grosera, pero la gente que trabaja para mí ya parece haberse acostumbrado a mis caprichos de niño rico... además les pago bastante bien como para evitar sentirse mal por mis palabras sin educación...

El brillo del sol se cuela por los ventanales. La ventana abierta deja entrar los ruidos de los transportes. Respiro con fuerza y me estiro sobre la cama. Sí, creo que cuando decías que parecía gato, estabas en lo correcto...

De un movimiento me pongo de pie junto a la cama y me dedico a contemplar el cielo azul de un nuevo día, otro más lejos de ti...

---------------o-----------------

---------------o-----------------

_Una semana antes de partir llegó Jun a buscarme. Había tomado como excusa el venir de visita, para asegurarse de que yo volviera en el plazo pactado, además con su acción calmaba a la dinastía asegurándoles que volvería conmigo al empezar el nuevo año._

_Cuando atravesó el umbral sentí una mezcla extraña de tranquilidad y de nerviosismo al saber que pronto tendría que decirte adiós. _

_Aquella tarde, Jun se la paso conmigo en el jardín tratando de sonsacarme la información para saber porque diablos no volvía a China. En un momento me le quedé viendo fijo y traté de pensar con calma. Quizás era el momento de hablar con alguien y de exponer mis problemas... sabía que no cambiaría nada, pero el escuchar las palabras de mi hermana me calmarían y quizás me ayudarían a ver las cosas de un punto de vista mejor y más claro._

_**--Jun... yo...—**__Miré el cielo entre los árboles que se balanceaban lentamente al ritmo de la brisa. Ella se quedó silenciosa a mi lado, con sus manos sobre su vestido, con su acostumbrada pose de calma y complicidad.—__**Creo que me gusta alguien...**_

_**--¿Qué? Pero eso es genial...—**__Dijo ella sonriendo._

_**--No será genial cuando sepas de quien se trata.—**__Dije bajando la vista como si fuera culpable de un crimen._

_**--¿Quién?—**__Preguntó con un hilo de voz._

_Saben, no me arrepiento de haberle contado aquello ese día, porque su respuesta fue la que menos me imaginé que obtendría._

_Antes de contestar a su pregunta la voz de Horo se hizo notar desde el interior de la casa y no pude más que sonreír de forma triste. Jun miró hacia la casa y luego negó con la cabeza como si tratará de borrarse pensamientos._

_**--Ése mismo.—**__Dije mirándola de forma angustiante. Ella quedó quieta mientras sus manos fueron a su boca como si quisiera evitar un grito o una carcajada... cualquiera de las dos, hubiera sido lo mismo en aquel instante para mí._

_Pasaron 5 largos minutos antes de que bajara sus manos nuevamente a su regazo y me quedara viendo tranquilamente por otro largo momento. No aparté mis ojos de ella ni un instante, quería ver todas sus reacciones y gestos... de alguna manera podría adelantarme a sus reproches o eso esperaba._

_**--No puedo negar, que ha sido toda una sorpresa.—**__Dijo en voz baja._

_Sonreí en respuesta, pero creo que debió ser más un gesto doloroso, pues se acercó un poco más y pasó una de sus manos por mi rostro._

_**--Ren, ¿él lo sabe?—**__Preguntó. Negué levemente y ella guardó silencio por un minuto. -- __**¿Supongo que ya tienes una decisión tomada?**_

_**--Sí.—**__Dije mirando el suelo.—__**Me voy cuando se cumpla el plazo. Todo será como debe ser.—**__Dije mirándola no muy convencido que querer hacer aquello, pero sabía que era lo adecuado._

_**--Bien.—**__Dijo de forma dulce.—__**De todas formas todo debe ser tu decisión.—**__Dijo removiendo mis cabellos como si yo siguiera siendo el niño de 13 años que buscaba ser el rey Shaman._

---------------o-----------------

---------------o-----------------

_Nunca pensé en aquel momento que mis palabras no eran del todo ciertas... aunque fuera extraño Horo y yo manteníamos una especie de relación desde ese primer día bajo el árbol cuando me preguntó sobre el amor imposible. No podía negarlo. Desde ese mismo momento nuestros ojos parecían decir muchas cosas cada vez que se unían. Y que decir de las veces en que conversábamos entrelíneas o solamente nos quedábamos en silencio en algún lugar contemplando la atmósfera. _

_Puede que no hubiésemos dicho palabras directas o gestos notorios. Pero lo sabíamos, cada vez que nos chocábamos o nos pillábamos observándonos, lo sabíamos._

_Quedaban dos días para noche buena... y fue ese el momento que elegiste para hacerme chocar contra la realidad._

_Esa mañana del 22 salí casi de madrugada para mi acostumbrado rito mañanero de ejercicios. Había nevado algo y mis pies se hundían en la blancura unos centímetros. Mis sentidos estaban totalmente despiertos, quizás por eso prefería las mañanas para entrenar... no me exponía a que mis movimientos fallasen._

_Por costumbre caminé fuera de la propiedad hasta el pequeño parque donde podía estar a mis anchas sin ser observado. Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarte allí, afirmado en uno de los árboles como si llevarás mucho tiempo esperando. Me quedé quieto, bufé y cuando me iba a girar para volver sobre mis pasos escuché mi nombre._

_**--Ren... no te vayas...—**__Dijiste en voz alta mientras escuché que caminabas hacia mí con rapidez. Me volteé y te observé, mientras no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de que se viene una gran catástrofe, pero te quedas quieto esperando que te caiga encima, porque quitarte sólo la evitaría por un momento, pero sólo por un leve momento._

_**--¿Qué quieres?—**__Pregunté de forma seca mirándote con fijeza. Tus ojos parecían decididos y tus gestos llenos de valor. Ojalá yo hubiese tenido alguna vez tu valor..._

_**--Quiero que hablemos con la verdad, se nos acaba el tiempo.—**__Dijiste deteniéndote a un metro de mí._

_**--¿A qué te refieres?—**__Pregunté sin verte a la cara, mientras observaba los árboles cubiertos artísticamente con nieve. Al escuchar mi pregunta soltaste un suspiro. Era verdad, si querías hablar de "ello" no te lo dejaría fácil y debiste adivinarlo._

_**--Diablos...—**__Murmuraste. Por un momento sentí ganas de reír, pero me contuve. _

_**--Horo**__.—Dije sin saber que iba a decir, pero dejé mi boca en manos de mi lado "controlado"... ya saben a cual me refiero.—__**Sé de lo que hablas, pero nada de lo que digas va a cambiar el hecho de que yo me vaya a China dentro de 4 días y no vuelva por Japón por mucho tiempo.—**__Dije a quemarropa.-- __**¿Entiendes eso?—**__Pregunté mientras notaba que tus ojos me miraban sin comprender nada de lo que había dicho._

_**--Creo que el que no entiende eres tú.—**__Dijo Horo dando un paso hacia mí con tal resolución que me hizo retroceder un paso._

_**--Yo...**_

_**--Veo que lo tienes muy bien planeado, pero debe disculparme el señorito, porque yo no soy tan frío como pareciera al ser shaman del Hielo... no... así que te vas a quedar calladito y quieto mientras te explico.—**__Dijo acercándose un poco más. _

_Esta vez no me moví, estaba a la expectativa de sus palabras, era primera vez que lo veía en esa pose y me tenía bastante embobado, aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo después de 5 años._

_**--Hasta el momento no me has dejado hablar y sólo te escabulles. Sé que no es un tema de tratarse todos los días ni de forma abierta... Crees que no he pasado horas... Que digo... días y meses dándole vuelta a las misma preguntas que tú...**__ – Dijo mientras movía sus brazos hablando con un dejo de desesperación. Por mí parte, me mantenía quietecito como me había ordenado.—__**Así que después de pensarlo demasiado, creo que no hay respuestas que podamos tener por separado, cuando esto... sea lo que sea, es algo de los dos.**_

_**--Dos...—**__Murmuré._

_**--Tú me gustas.—**__Dijo como si nada. No pude evitar sentirme algo mareado, y muy probablemente estuviese hasta sonrojado.—__**Y sé que no te soy indiferente, así que hablemos.—**__Dijiste estando a unos 60 frágiles centímetros de mí con una apariencia madura que nunca antes había visto en ti._

_Bajé la vista y pensé en lo apropiado; como siempre había querido hacerlo, como siempre traté de hacerlo... Buscar lo correcto... ¿Qué podría resultar de una aventura de 4 días? No era mejor irme y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado._

_**--Yo...—**__Intenté decir mientras enterraba mi lanza en la nieve para poder tener mis manos libres para apretármelas._

_**--¿Tú?—**__Preguntaste con seriedad. Levanté la vista y te miré por un leve segundo. Estabas allí esperando... ¿Acaso no te cansabas de hacerlo, Horo?_

_**--Lo siento.—**__Dije bajando la vista.—__**Pero no puedo.—**__Tomé mi lanza y me disponía a marchar cuando sentí que me sostenías de un brazo._

_**--¿Por qué? Sólo una simple excusa... ¡dámela!—**__Ordenaste._

_**--Me voy y no creo poder volver. Eso, acaso no es bastante para saber que es inútil siquiera intentarlo**__.—Dije mirándote con desesperación.—__**¿No sería acaso peor?—**__Pregunté._

_Bajaste la cabeza sin soltarme._

_**--¿Entonces es todo?—**__Preguntaste. _

_**--Horo...—**__Murmuré casi. Me acerqué un poco más y te abracé con fuerza.—__**Sería más devastador para mí el que... Soy egoísta y lo siento... **__– Dije al notar que ya no me sostenías por el brazo.—__**No puedo ofrecerte ilusiones...**_

_**--Ren...—**__Murmuraste._

_Nos quedamos en esa posición varios minutos. Ninguno rompió el silencio, hasta que empezó el ruido común de una ciudad que despertaba para empezar un gran día... _

_Fui el primero en soltarte, tras unos segundos lo hiciste tú. No pude verte a los ojos y me di la vuelta. Con mi lanza entre mis manos me dirigí a la posada... No escuché tus pasos, tampoco volteé. _

_Había sido una especie de despedida... una conclusión de algo que nunca había empezado. _

_Mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente golpeando las paredes de mi pecho como si me reclamara lo estúpido que había sido. Había dejado escapar a una de las pocas fuentes de felicidad a las que podría acceder en mi vida..._

---------------o-----------------

---------------o-----------------

Aún a veces dudo si fue buena decisión, pero otras muchas me digo que fue lo mejor para ti... Puede que creas que soy egoísta o temeroso y puede que tengas mucha razón. Quizás era mi destino desechar lo único bueno que pude haber tenido alguna vez, aunque hubiese sido diferente…

Aunque hubiese sido diferente…

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile-2007.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fic basado en la serie:

**Shaman King**

_Categoría__: Ai-shonen._

_Drama, psicológico._

_RenXHoro_

_Tiempo: Diez años después del Torneo de Shamanes._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AUNQUE SEA DIFERENTE...**

**II**

Por DARKCRYONIC 

Podría desear tantas cosas en este minuto, tantos sueños que no podré realizar... pero ... sueños que cortan el cielo en medio de las intenciones de seguir viviendo.

El viento fresco que me envolvía en el balcón me relajaba, y me ayudaba a olvidar la especie de vacío que había dejado el ejercicio de recordarte detalle a detalle... algún día tendría que dejar de hacerlo o terminaría arrojándome por el balcón... No pude evitar sonreír como hacia cada vez que un pensamiento fatalista pasaba por mi cabeza como una respuesta, sabiendo de antemano que no era de las personas que tomaban las respuestas fáciles...

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me trajo de mis pensamientos a mi realidad, era bastante extraño que me llamarán directamente al celular. Por lo que pensé que podría ser Jun o algún despistado llamado equivocado. Contesté con mi acostumbrado tono con un dejo de molestia patentado.

**--Tao Ren...—**Dije apretando levemente el auricular a mi oído, listo para recriminar a cualquiera que estuviera molestándome a estas horas.

**--Ren...—**Dijo una voz al otro lado con un dejo de nerviosismo que me contagió al reconocerla.

**--¿Horo-Horo?—**Pregunté sabiendo que no podía ser nadie más. Su voz era inconfundible para mí, aunque sonará más madura.

**--Sí...—**Respondió con algo de alegría al saberse reconocido.—**Ha pasado mucho tiempo...—**Agregó con un dejo de melancolía que supe apreciar.

Me dejé caer sentado en el suelo del balcón con pesadumbre. Había estado divagando sobre nosotros toda la madrugada y ahora te dejabas "ver" entre toda la penumbra como una luz.

**--Mucho tiempo...—**Respondí tratando de parecer natural**.-- ¿Sucede alguna cosa?—**Pregunté con algo de preocupación.

**--No... bueno sí, pero nada demasiado importante...—**Dijo con calma.

**--¿Entonces?**

**--Sólo quería saber si venías a la reunión...**

**--Yo no creo...**

**--Creo que es tiempo de que te aparezcas... no será lo mismo si falta uno de nosotros... ya han pasado 10 largos años...—**Dijiste cortando mis excusas.

**--Yo...**

**--Por favor...—**Dijiste.—**Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿No crees que ha sido suficiente?—**Preguntaste con un dejo que no supe reconocer, pero que me sonó a reclamo.

**--Yo... no lo sé...—**Concluí echando mi cabeza para atrás. **–Yo...**

**--Vamos, no nos dejes esperándote...—**Dijiste antes de cortar, sin darme tiempo a decir alguna cosa que me liberara de tus proposiciones o que le diera un empuje, a la misma...

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó antes que me diera cuenta que aún sostenía el móvil junto a mi oído como si aún estuviera escuchándote. Me quedé allí sentado por un largo minuto mirando el cielo, mientras mi corazón jugaba a cambiar de ritmos en mi pecho... a veces lento, lleno de frustración y otros saltando como si quisiera que me pusiera de pie y actuara...

Pero en verdad, qué es lo que quiero hacer... qué debería... deber... querer... deber... querer...

Fascinación, contemplación, incertidumbre...

La realidad en la ciudad me llenaba de una especie de inquietud. Había escuchado tu voz... estaba frente a una nueva oportunidad para aclarar muchas cosas y quizás para liberarme de los fantasmas que me habían acompañado por estos largos años...

Sin saber cómo, me puse de pie y caminé hasta el teléfono.

**--Sí, soy yo... Resérveme un pasaje hacia Tokyo para hoy a la tarde...**

Volví al balcón y afirmé mi cuerpo en la baranda mirando hacia abajo. No podía negar que quizás ya era el tiempo de enfrentar muchas cosas, y la más importante de ellas, era verte a los ojos.

Miré por última vez la calle y me dirigí a arreglar una maleta pequeña para salir de viaje.

-----------------------------------------------

**8 PM Tokyo**

**Japón.**

No puedo creer que ya esté aquí, las cosas están bastante cambiadas... Tokyo se ha vuelto más grande aún, más brillante y mucho más estridente.

**-- Señor, ¿a cuál hotel le llevo?—**Preguntó uno de mis chóferes. Miré el sobre blanco entre mis manos y sin levantar la vista, le di la dirección de las Aguas termales Funbari. Si tenía que enfrentarlos, sería de inmediato y no esperando que la cobardía invadiera mis músculos haciéndome escapar antes de lo adecuado.

Mientras las calles se hacían más reconocibles, no pude evitar hundirme en el asiento levantando el cuello de mi abrigo. Hay cosas que no cambian, aún sigo sintiendo frío en este país.

Cuando llegamos a la cuadra en que pude reconocer la casa de los Asakura, le pedí al chofer que se detuviera en la esquina y que me esperara allí. Me bajé del automóvil con mi acostumbrados movimientos ligeros y cerré la puerta con seguridad. El chofer se estacionó al doblar la esquina y yo me eché a caminar con lentitud hasta la puerta de Funbari Onsen. La calle parecía bastante callada y la noche estaba oscura dejando notar las estrellas de forma nítida. Cuando tuve la puerta frente a mis narices me quedé allí tratando de aquietar los latidos de mi corazón. El volver a estar allí significaba demasiadas cosas, y no podía evitar tratar de prever las consecuencias de todo.

El crujido del gran portón de madera me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndome retroceder un paso mientras mis manos se hundían aún más en mis bolsillos como queriendo desaparecer.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver la primera imagen de la casa después de 10 años de no poner mis pies en ella. La imagen de alguien tan alto como yo, y quizás un poco más me dejó pálido.

**--Te olvidaste como llamar a la puerta.—**Dijo la silueta con un dejo divertido que me hizo sonrojar de manera leve. Mi respuesta fue un paso hacia atrás, cosa que hizo removerse a la silueta de manera nerviosa.**—Ren...**

**--Sí, sé como me llamo...—**Dije medio sarcástico.—**Sólo vine a saludar y decir que estoy aquí...—**Dije retrocediendo aún más...

**--Espera...—**Dijo Yoh cruzándose en mi camino.—**Quédate con nosotros. Sé que no tienes demasiado tiempo, y quisiera que pasaras el mayor con nosotros y no en un hotel.**

**--Yo...**

**--Estoy de acuerdo con Yoh...—**Dijo otra voz desde el portón.

**-- Horo...—**Murmuré apenas sintiéndome atrapado.

**--Ya dejen de fastidiar a Ren...—**Dijo una voz femenina con la misma autoridad que siempre le había recordado.

**--Pero Annita...—**Iba a reclamar Yoh, pero al ver esos ojos en él se quedó callado. No pude evitar sonreír al ver que la rubia seguía teniendo el control de todo como en el pasado.

**--Veo que todo sigue igual...—**Dije por lo bajo acercándome a Anna que estaba de pie junto a Horo al cual trataba de no ver, pero al cual percibía de todas formas.

**--Veo que por fin aceptaste una de nuestras invitaciones.—**Dijo Anna mientras ordenaba sus ahora largos cabellos. Asentí tratando de parecer serio.

**--Annita, estaba tratando de convencer a Ren para que se quede con nosotros hasta mañana cuando lleguen todos.—**Dijo el ahora Yoh con el cabello tomado en una coleta, sin sus audífonos como en el pasado, pero con la misma sonrisa de despreocupación y aquellos ojos llenos de positivismo que tantas veces me alteraron los nervios en el torneo de shamanes.

**--Tu cuarto está preparado.—**Dijo Anna colgándose a mi brazo y haciéndome entrar a través del portón con su usual tono de autoridad, sin esperar respuesta mía a la petición de Yoh.

**--Le pediré a tu chofer que traiga tus cosas.—**Escuché la voz de Horo a mis espaldas. Cuando volteé noté que ya no estaba.

Cuando entré en el salón me senté en uno de los cojines en el suelo sin quitarme el abrigo, como solía hacer en el pasado. Nada parecía haber sido cambiado de lugar, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

**--Si te hubiera visto entre mucha gente, no te habría reconocido...—**Comentó Yoh sentándose enfrente con ese semblante sonriente patentado.

**--No he cambiado...** – Dije mientras agradecía con un gesto el té verde que me entregaba Anna.—**Y ustedes tampoco parecen muy cambiados.—**Agregué sonriendo.

**--He sabido que tus empresas están muy bien.—**Comento Anna haciendo plática.

**--Sí, las cosas están bien.—**Respondí.**—Y ya saben, cualquier cosa que necesiten...**

**--No hace falta mencionarlo.—**Dijo Yoh palmeando mi hombro.—**Sabemos que contamos contigo... como un buen amigo... Pero dime, ¿qué pasó con Bason?—**Preguntó Yoh justo en el momento en que Horo entraba junto a mi chofer y dejaban mi pequeña maleta en un rincón. Me puse de pie y me les acerqué.

**--Joven Tao...**

**--Vuelve al hotel, si te necesito te llamaré al móvil. Si alguien llama preguntando por mí, di lo acostumbrado.**

**--Sí, señor.—**Dijo el chofer alejándose seguido de Yoh que iba a despedirlo hasta la puerta.

**--Siempre tan amable con los empleados...—**Murmuró Horo a mi lado. Le miré levemente y volví a sentarme junto a Anna.

Al los pocos minutos entró Yoh y se sentó donde antes, quedando un espacio a mi derecha, que aprovechó Horo.

**--Me contabas de Bason...—**Dijo Yoh reanudando nuestra conversación.

**--Liberé a Bason poco después de irme de aquí hace diez años...**

**--¿Lo liberaste?—**Preguntó sorprendido el peliceleste sin banda a mi lado, que iba impecablemente vestido de jeans azules y con una camisa negra bajo un casaca deportiva del mismo color.

**--Sí, el shamanismo se quedó en el pasado...—**Dije medio sonriendo, aunque no pude evitar sentir que era parte de la especie de traición a mí mismo que había iniciado el día que los dejé.

--**Pero incluso así Yoh pudo percibir tu llegada...—**Comentó Horo como si nada.

**--Más bien fuiste tú...—**Dijo Anna acusativamente mientras sonreía de manera pícara.

**--Como sea...—**Interrumpió Yoh.—**Tu fuerza espiritual sigue inalterable.**

**--Supongo que gracias...—**Dije antes de beber mi té y tratar de calmar mis latidos.

**--Espero que te guste, desde que no está Tamao hemos tenido que cocinar nosotros...—**Comentó Yoh.

**--Insinúas que mi té no es bebible...** – Preguntó Anna con un tono de voz que no auguraba nada de bueno para el Asakura.

**--No he dicho eso, Annita... yo sólo explicaba...—**Dijo Yoh bajando la cabeza.

**--Así que la pelirrosa no está...—**Dije como a mí mismo.

**--Tampoco Ryu...—**Dijo Horo Horo a mi lado.

**--Sigue aún viajando buscando su lugar favorito.—**Agregó Yoh sonriendo.

**--Ya veo... Será extraño verlos después de tanto**.—Murmuré mientras dejaba la tasa de té y metía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

Noté que Horo me miró de manera extraña y luego sonrió. Le ordené a mi cerebro no sacar conclusiones de nada de lo que pasara o viera, cuando tenía que ver con él.

**--Nosotros ya cenamos...—**Dijo Anna.—**Pero sí no lo has hecho...**

**--No se preocupen... no tengo hambre**.—Dije a la dueña de casa agradeciendo el ofrecimiento.

**--Bien, ya son las nueve y será bueno ir a dormir. Mañana Lyserg llegará muy temprano y debemos estar en pie para recibirlo.—**Dijo Anna poniéndose de pie y obligándolos a seguirla. Tomé mi maleta y los seguí rumbo a las escaleras de madera.

Cuando tuve el pasillo frente a mis ojos no pude evitar sentirme en el pasado por un leve segundo, pero apretando los dientes me obligué por segunda vez a parecer normal y dejar el pasado en donde estaba... en el pasado...

**--Está será tu habitación.—**Dijo Anna apuntando la que alguna vez fue mi habitación.

**--Gracias**.—Dije abriendo la puerta y viendo el futón doblado en el suelo.

**--Está igual que siempre**.—Murmuró Horo a mi lado.

--**Buenas noches, Ren**.—Dijo Yoh siendo arrastrado por Anna hasta su cuarto.

**--Esos dos nunca cambiarán...—**Murmuraste a mi lado.

Entré en la habitación sin cerrar la puerta. Dejé la maleta en un rincón y caminé hasta abrir la ventana con vista al jardín. Asomé mi cuerpo y respiré profundamente el aire frió que llevaba el lugar.

**--Ren...**

Volteé y te vi parado afirmado junto a la puerta con soltura.

**--¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación?—**Me preguntó a quemarropa.

**--Por lo que dijiste... "ya han pasado 10 largos años"...—**Dije volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Escuché pasos que se acercaban. Se acodaste en la ventana junto a mí y sin mirarme dijiste:

**--No se porqué siento como si no hubiera pasado ni un minuto desde la última vez.—**Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me quedé en silencio.**—Pero te veo, y compruebo que sólo es una ilusión. Estás igual, pero al mismo tiempo, distinto.—**Dijiste con naturalidad.

Abrí los ojos y te miré.

**--Tú también estás distinto.—**Dije perdiendo mi vista en la noche.

**--¿Y eso es bueno o malo...?—**Preguntaste sorprendiéndome. Tus grandes ojos oscuros brillaban como en el pasado y parecían decir tantas cosas y a la vez, callar tantas otras. En verdad, parecía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo...

**--No lo sé...** – Dije sonriendo. De pronto tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas y se le quedó viendo, provocando un escalofrío en mi espalda.

**--¿Estás casado?..—**Preguntó mostrando mi anillo de oro en aquella mano. Negué con rapidez.-**- ¿Entonces?**

**--Estuve comprometido hace algunos años...—**Dije como si nada. Soltaste mi mano y me quedaste mirando con seriedad.—**Digamos que el compromiso nunca se llevó a cabo.—**Dije mirando el anillo con tranquilidad.

**--Te dejaron plantado...—**Comentó Horo medio sonriendo.

**-- Ella murió en un accidente...—**Dije con naturalidad. Su sonrisa se perdió y bajo la cabeza.

**--Lo siento...**

**--No importa, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y en sí, ya ni me acuerdo...**

**--¿La amabas?—**Preguntó sin levantar la vista.

**--Era amable conmigo, tenía una bella sonrisa... supongo que habría terminado encariñándome con ella... **

**--Eso responde mi pregunta... pero... ¿por qué llevas el anillo aún?**

**--Porque me siento seguro llevándolo... además, me sirve para que me dejen en paz**...—Agregué con fastidio.

Sonreíste de forma juguetona, como lo hacías en el pasado. Miré hacia otro lado. Aún no entendía como en la mañana estaba en mi departamento en China pensando en el pasado y unas cuantas horas después estoy en Japón, viéndote a un metro de mí mientras hablamos de estos 10 años.

Todo era demasiado para mí. No sé si estaba incomodo o nervioso, tampoco que estuviese demasiado ido o en medio de una nube... Estábamos en un mismo lugar, después de largo tiempo y actuábamos dentro del protocolo implícito de amigos que no se han visto... Pero allí, quisiera o no, había algo más... una sensación que me hacia buscar segundos significados a todo lo que salía de tu boca, a la forma en que me mirabas... hasta al silencio mismo que forman tus gestos...

E incluso siendo Tao Ren, no podía con tanta incertidumbre... pero tampoco tenía las fuerzas para cambiarla por preguntas directas y respuestas del mismo tono.

**-- Creo que te dejo para que duermas...—**Dijiste alejándote de la ventana y caminando hacia la puerta. Te miré alejarte esperando alguna cosa más que me diera una respuesta. No había tenido la valentía para preguntar si tu tenías ya a alguien importante en tu vida... – **Buenas noches...—**Dijiste volteando hacia mí.

**-- Buenas noches...—**Respondí. Y la puerta se cerró a tus espaldas dejándome sólo en mi antiguo cuarto lleno de recuerdos. Caminé hacia el futón y de un movimiento con el pie lo desenrollé. Sin quitarme nada, me tiré sobre él.

Cualquier cosa que quisiera saber la sabría al día siguiente. Así que cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir, sin cambiarme ni cambiar de posición.

--------------------------------------

No pude evitar medio reír cuando un "¡¡Ya levántense haraganes!!" que resonó a eso de las 6 de la mañana, me despertó.

**--Justo como en los viejos tiempos...—**Murmuré tratando de desperezarme y decidir ir por una ducha. Según lo que me había comentado Anna, Lyserg llegaría a eso de las 8 y un poco después, Chocolove y Fausto. A la tarde estaría Tamao, Manta y Ryu. Por lo que esa misma noche estaríamos todos los de ese entonces hace 10 años atrás cuando buscábamos ser Shaman King y vencer a Hao.

Revisé mi maleta y saqué mis cosas para el baño. Tomé una toalla y salí al pasillo. Todo estaba en calma, aunque pude escuchar uno que otro grito de la rubia apurando el desayuno que parecía estar a cargo de Horo-Horo.

La ducha fue un buen momento para despejar mis pensamientos y meditar en mis objetivos. Estaba allí para ver a todos y pasar un buen rato. Para nada más. Al día siguiente tomaría el avión del medio día y volvería al trabajo y a mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado. Era lo mejor y sería el plan a seguir. Sólo esperaba que no pasara nada que evitase una estadía tranquila.

A las 6 con 30 minutos estaba listo para bajar a desayunar. A diferencia del pasado, no vestía mis comunes bombachos de batalla. No. Unos jeans en negro y un suéter del mismo color era lo más común desde hace mucho tiempo. Muchas cosas habían sido guardadas en el baúl dentro de mi pecho, y mi indumentaria antigua era una de ellas...

**--Buenos días, Ren...—**Saludó Yoh que venía desde el jardín con una espada de madera entre las manos.

**--Buenos días.—**Respondí notando que el entrenamiento del Asakura no parecía haber concluido nunca. **– ¿Siguen haciéndote entrenar hasta morir?—**Pregunté con un dejo de diversión.

**--Claro... Y tú... podría jurar que sigues tan rápido como siempre...—**Dijo mirándome detenidamente.

**--Digamos que aún puedo defenderme...—**Comenté sin mucha importancia.**—Aunque en mi actual vida no tengo con quien pelear, así que estoy algo enmohecido...—**Agregué cruzándome de brazos fingiendo debilidad.

**--Quizás tengamos tiempo de tener una batalla de entrenamiento...—**Dijo Yoh entusiasmado.—**Como en los viejos tiempos...**

**--¿Batalla?—**Preguntó Horo que salía de la cocina con un delantal puesto, cosa que lo hacia verse divertido.

**--Sólo tiento a Ren a una peleita...—**Dijo Yoh pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros mientras sonreía de lo más contento.

Horo me miró como pensando y luego sonrió también.

**--Me gusta la idea, yo también quiero luchar con el chinito.—**Dijo como si planeara darme una golpiza de las grandes.

**--Antes de hacer planes, deberían preguntarle si quiere pelear...—**Comentó la rubia que pasaba de el salón a la cocina para supervisar el avance del desayuno.

**--Eso es verdad...—**Dijo Yoh con cara de culpa.

Miré el suelo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de mi jeans.

**--Lo siento... pero no creo que sea conveniente.—**Dije con tranquilidad.

**--El chinito tiene miedo...—**Dijo Horo buscando mi reacción.

**--El chinito no quiere patearles el trasero después de diez años...—**Contesté mirando a Horo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

**--Que insinúas...—**Dijo acercándose mientras empuñaba su mano como en el pasado.

**--Nada, lo dije directamente...—**Dije mirando a Yoh que sonreía divertido.

**--Crees que me ganarías... eso es soñar despierto...—**Dijo el peliceleste cruzándose de brazos en una pose bastante infantil.

En ese instante apareció Anna nuevamente trayendo algo entre las manos y pasándomelo.

**--Toma... Creo que si quieres patearle el trasero a este par de inútiles necesitarás la Lanza que me pediste guardar la última vez que nos vimos.**

**--Gracias...—**Dije recibiendo mi lanza envuelta en una tela algo empolvada.

**--No sabía que le habías pedido a Annita que cuidara tu lanza**.—Comentó Yoh con seriedad.

**--Horo, vuelve a terminar el desayuno. Yoh vete a terminar de entrenar**. – Dijo Anna evitando mi respuesta del porque había dejado algo tan importante en manos de ella.

Cuando se fueron y quedamos solos nosotros dos en medio del salón ella se me quedó viendo con detalle.

**--¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?—**Pregunté a la rubia mientras quitaba el paño a mi vieja arma.

**--Quiero saber porque sigues castigándote.—**Dijo mientras se sentaba en un cojín junto al antiguo televisor en que veía sus telenovelas. Caminé hasta unos de los cojines y me dejé caer sentado sabiendo de antemano que esa conversación no sería para nada tranquilizadora.

**--No estoy haciendo eso.—**Dije mientras pasaba mis dedos por el frío metal lleno de recuerdos y victorias.

**--No... entonces por qué no te has aparecido en todo este tiempo... por qué dejaste que tu familia decidiera por ti tu futuro, cuando en el pasado juraste guiarte por tu estrella y ser libre...**

**--El día que me fui decidí dejar de ser el Ren que conocían, y creé otro... o más bien saqué a flote otras de mis personalidades... él que dejó esta lanza no servía para la nueva vida que había decidido escoger... Si lo piensas bien, no es tan complicado, Anna...** **sólo hice lo que sentí correcto en aquel momento...—**Dije notando como sus ojos parecían encendidos, como si llevara mucho tiempo guardando las palabras que decía.

**--Quieres decir que decidiste dejar todo por lo que luchaste y casi moriste, por dejar a tu familia contenta... Por hacer lo "correcto"...**

**--Lo dices de una forma que suena muy fuerte... pero no lo veo así...**

**--Siempre supe que eras el mayor contrincante para ser Shamang King para Yoh... aunque después os hayáis vuelto amigos... **

**--Eso a qué viene...—**Pregunté sin entender en que acabarían sus palabras.

**--Que pensé que no eras de los que se sacrificaban por vanos sueños... **

**--¿Insinúas que mantener el nombre de la dinastía es un sueño vano?—**Pregunté sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

**--Sí... porque quizás no debías ser tú quien tomara esa responsabilidad entre las manos... **

**--Era Jun o yo... Y ya sabes que mi padre no dejaría que una mujer tomara el liderazgo de la dinastía, aun siendo Jun una de las personas más inteligentes en la familia... **

**--Entonces tomaste la responsabilidad de toda una dinastía y dejaste de lado tus propias responsabilidades para contigo... incluyendo lo que sentía por el puercoespín ése...—**Dijo con dureza.

Le miré de manera simple. Sabía muy bien que éramos personas de caracteres muy enérgicos, pero que en aquel momento ella parecía mucho más fuerte que yo...

**--Eso es diferente...—**Dije.

**--Para mí es lo mismo... o quizás tenías tanto miedo de aceptar a Horo que te escondiste en los deberes de un Tao...—**Dijo con un tono altanero y sarcástico. Me removí nervioso en mi puesto y apretando los dedos en el metal de mi lanza traté de contener el volumen de mi respuesta.

**-- Yo no me oculté... decidí lo mejor para ambos en aquel momento...**

**-- Ren... **

**-- Dejemos la conversación, no quiero pelear contigo Anna.—**Dije poniéndome de pie para ir al jardín.

**-- Una cosa más, Ren Tao...—**Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie con rapidez.—**Sea lo que sea que decidas hacer esta vez, no decidas tú solo**.—Dijo mientras su dedo índice golpeaba mi pecho con insistencia.

**--Haré lo que deba hacer.—**Dije saliendo y dejándola allí.

Caminé rápidamente al jardín donde encontré a Yoh sentado bajo un árbol. A primera vista, parecía dormir, pero estaba seguro de que no lo hacía, así que caminé hasta estar parado frente a él...

**--Anna no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo.—**Dije armando la lanza y dejándola del largo aceptable para mi nueva apariencia.

Yoh abrió los ojos con tranquilidad mientras sonreía de forma melancólica.

**--Así que ya habló contigo. **

Afirmé sin mirarle mientras pasaba la lanza de una mano a otra recordando lo que se sentía depender de ella para mantenerse vivo.

**--Debes perdonarla por tomarse todo como asunto personal, pero está en su carácter... más cuando te considera un buen amigo, y recuerda lo que vivió Horo cuando tú te fuiste.**

**--Eso ya no importa...—**Dije tratando de no pensar más en las mil cosas que podrían haber pasado en esos largos 10 años de ausencia.—**Cambiando de tema... ¿Qué pasó con Amidamaru? – **Pregunté al darme cuenta que desde que estaba allí no lo había sentido o visto.

**--Ah... al igual que tú liberé a Amidamaru hace algunos años... Aunque de vez en cuando viene a visitarme.—**Dijo poniéndole de pie.—**Koloro es el único espíritu en esta casa por ahora...**

**-- Me había olvidado de Koloro...—**Murmuré.

**-- Pero pronto llegarán los otros y será como en los viejos tiempos... Le pediré a Annita que traiga a Amidamaru... ¿no sé si quieres que pida que venga Bason?**

**-- No sé si sea bueno pedirle un favor a la rubia después de mi conversación con ella... **

**-- No te preocupes, ya debió habérsele pasado la rabia.**

**-- A DESAYUNAR, INÚTILES...**

**-- Que decías...—**Comenté con ironía.

-------------------------------------------------

El desayuno pasó en silencio. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Anna taladrarme el cerebro. Traté de parecer natural y no demostrar que me daba cuenta de cómo parecía querer asesinarme a miradas. Por otro lado, Horo no dejaba de hablar de lo que haríamos cuando llegasen todos y de la mucha comida que habría cuando estuviera Tamao y Ryu. Yoh sonreía mientras masticaba su arroz y hacía una que otra acotación sobre lo bueno que sería estar todos juntos como en el pasado.

**--Ren...**

**--Mh...—**Dije levantando la vista de mi tazón de arroz para enfocarla en el peliceleste que me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

**--Creo que es tu móvil el que suena allá arriba...—**Dijo apuntando el techo. Por mi parte agudicé el oído y me di cuenta que tenía razón.

**--Mierda...—**Dije entre dientes.—**Voy a contestar... permiso...—**Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a mi cuarto con rapidez. Apenas tuve tiempo de abrir la puerta antes de que dejara de sonar.—**Diablos... **

Lo saqué de mi abrigo y me le quedé viendo. Una llamada perdida de mi hermana. Era extraño que me estuviera llamando tan temprano, aunque quizás ya se había enterado de mi desaparición. Sin pensarlo mucho decidí llamarle de vuelta, así me ahorraría alguna llamada imprevista.

**--Jun...—**Murmuré al escuchar su voz.

**--"Ren... qué bueno que llamas, estaba preocupada por ti... llamé a la empresa y nadie supo darme señas de ti..."**

**--Era eso... No te preocupes, sólo me tomé el día libre. Estaba un poco cansado y decidí cambiar de ambiente.—**Dije caminando hasta la ventana abierta y respirando el aire fresco del lugar.

**--"Es bueno saber que te estás tomando un tiempo para ti."** – Dijo ella como pensando en algo más**.—"¿Dónde estás?"—**Preguntó de manera casi casual, pero muy bien sabía que no lo era.

**--En Japón.—**Dije de forma natural.

**--"¿Japón?"—**Preguntó algo nerviosa.—**"¿Y qué haces allí?"**

**--Descansar.—**Respondí sin poder evitar sonreír sintiéndome perverso de no darle la información de la forma que ella quisiera saberla.—**Pero sólo estaré aquí hasta mañana al medio día. Así que estaré de vuelta pronto.—**Dije con normalidad.

**--"Está bien..."** – Y se quedó en silencio.

**--Nos vemos hermana.—**Dije apurando el término de la conversación.

**--"Adiós Ren..."—**Dijo ella y no dándole más tiempo corté. Miré el móvil con seriedad y sin mucho reparó lo apagué volviéndolo a dejar en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

Volví lo más rápido a terminar el desayuno. Anna me dio una mirada inquisidora.

**--Era Jun.—**Dije como respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa.

**--¿Cómo está tu hermana?—**Preguntó Horo.

**--Igual que siempre. Aunque ahora está encargada de gran parte de los negocios de la familia. Poco a poco me he estado desligando de algunas cosas dejándoselas a ella. **

**--Así que ya no te encargas de toda la Dinastía...—**Dijo Yoh mientras le sacaba la cáscara a una naranja.

**--Pues era algo que tenía que hacer. Además los negocios le van mejor a ella que a mí**.—Dije sonriendo.—**Y es tiempo de que mi padre se dé cuenta de ello**.—Dije antes de beber lo que quedaba de mi té.

**--Hace mucho que no la vemos...—**Dijo Anna.

**--Pues no me sorprendería para nada el que se apareciera por estos lados.—**Dije.

Horo me miró pareciendo serio, lo mismo hizo Anna. Sabía muy bien en lo que esos dos estaban pensando, pero no iba a hacerles cambiar de parecer sobre sus ideas sobre mi hermana y mi ida de hace diez años. Ella no había hecho más que asegurarse de que no tuviera problemas con mi padre, no había sido la causante directa de nada que tuviese que ver con mi ida. Esa era sólo mi responsabilidad, de nadie más.

**--Aunque no lo creo...—**Dije después de dejar pasar largos 3 segundos.

**--Annita, ya son más de las siete... ¿no crees que debería ir a esperar a Lyserg al aeropuerto?—**Preguntó el Asakura. Anna miró su reloj pulsera y asintió con firmeza.

**--Yoh ve por él, y ustedes dos... vayan a comprar esta lista de cosas para la cena de esta noche.—**Dijo la rubia sacando una larga lista de cosas de alguna parte. Horo me miró nervioso. No es que yo no lo estuviera, pero la rubia estaba empeñada en hacernos recordar el pasado...

**--Pero...—**Iba a decir yo pero una sola de sus miradas me dejó callado.—**Voy por mi abrigo.—**Dije levantándome rápido y desapareciendo del mapa.

**--Los quiero de vuelta rápido, así que salgan ahora mismo.—**Dijo la rubia.

---------------------------

Mientras caminábamos por la calle casi desierta no podía evitar sentirme en el pasado y quizás tan nervioso como en ese entonces. Sólo que ahora se me hacía mucho más fácil disimular cualquiera de las emociones que me embargaban.

Era algo que había aprendido al hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia. Mi padre me había dicho que demostrar sentimientos cuando había dinero de por medio era la mayor de las debilidades, así que saqué de mi vida las emociones a flor de piel, pero no las quité de mi vida. Sólo no las dejaba ver. Hasta el hacerme enojar era más difícil que antes.

**--¿En qué piensas?—**Preguntó Horo Horo trayéndome de vuelta de mis cavilaciones.

**--En el tiempo...—**Dije como si nada.—**Y en que nunca pensé que volvería a caminar por estas calles...—**Agregué con un dejo melancólico.

**--Menos en mi compañía.—**Añadió el peliceleste.

**--Sí, eso también.—**Confesé sin demostrar más que tranquilidad. Mis ojos a veces se detenían en su semblante para luego perderse en la calle y los cambios.—**Todo esto está bastante cambiado.**

**--Sí, cada vez que vengo de visita me sorprendo lo moderno que está todo.—**Dijo Horo.—**Tanto que hasta me contagié la última vez que estuve aquí y me compré un móvil.—**Dijo sonriendo algo infantil.

**--Ya veo.** – Dije notando que no podía quitar de mi cabeza imágenes de Horo en el pasado y caer en la tentación de verle ahora y notar los cambios, aunque en sí sus ojos sigan siendo los mismos...

**--¿Qué pasa?—**Me preguntó de pronto.

**--Ah... **

**--Te me quedaste viendo raro...—**Dijo cruzándose de brazos y parando la marcha.

**--Bueno, es que trataba de ver que tanto habías cambiado.—**Dije mirando hacia otro lado y medio dándole la espalda.

**--Ah...era eso... pues ya ves.—**Dijo de forma alegre.—**Sigo tan guapo como siempre.—**Dijo echándose a caminar nuevamente con naturalidad.

**--No sabía que la humildad era una de tus virtudes.—**Dije siguiéndolo.

**--Para que veas...—**Dijo sonriendo mientras estábamos a una cuadra del supermercado.

Cuando entramos en el supermercado noté algo avergonzado que éramos los primeros en la tienda. Los empleados tenían cara de estar más dormidos que despiertos. No pude evitar pensar que ellos también debían tener una Anna en sus vidas arruinándoles la existencia.

**--Es una larga lista...—**Murmuró Horo Horo sacando un carrito para echar todo.

**--Dame la mitad y compramos por separado...—**Dije dando una idea para que no demoráramos tanto.

**--No... me aburriré solo...—**Dijo sin prestarme atención y echándose a caminar empujando el carrito.

----------------------

**30 minutos después...**

**--Aún nos faltan algunas cosas...—**Murmuró el peliceleste.

**--Como que algunas... nos falta más de la mitad de la lista, y sólo porque no decidías que mayonesa comprar.—**Dije cruzándome de brazos mostrando mi enojo.

**--Pues no es mi culpa... que sé yo si Anna quiere de esas de dieta que ni siquiera traen huevos o de las otras.**

**--Pues llevamos una de cada una... no hubiera sido tan terrible...—**Agregué quitándole la lista y mirando lo que faltaba.

**--¿Qué haces?**

**--Adelantar trabajo o no saldremos nunca de aquí...—**Dije quedándome con parte de la lista y dejándolo con el carro.

**--Espera...**

------------------------------

**--Chinito mal criado... como es que me deja solo...** – Murmuraba el peliceleste mientras seguía comprando, eso si, echando una mirada a su alrededor cada vez que dejaba de ver al de ojos dorados a lo lejos que sólo venía a dejar lo que había encontrado para seguir buscando el resto y desaparecer de nuevo.

Cuando el Shaman de Hielo notó que el supermercado estaba cada vez con más clientes no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Así que se apuró en lo que hacía y empezó a buscar al chico para estar con él. Cuando dio vuelta a una de las esquina notó que el chinito estaba eligiendo gaseosas, pero que no estaba solo... bueno, no es que estuviera con alguien, sólo que había un grupo de chicos y chicas un poco más allá que de vez en cuando le echaban un vistazo nada de santo al mandarín, cosa que no le agradó demasiado al chico de hielo, más cuando no estaba para competencias ya que se sentía el ganador desde el principio. Además no había guardado valor en estos largos años para que llegara cualquiera y se le adelantara. Así que avanzó con rapidez y se frenó junto al chino.

**--Ya terminé**.—Dijo sonriendo de lo más fingido, mientras se enfocaba en los chicos y chicas de más allá mirándolos asesinamente.

**--Que bueno... sólo queda llevar algunas de estas y podremos irnos,... aunque no sé como llevaremos todo esto a la pensión...—**Dijo el chino meditando sin darse cuenta de la batalla de miradas que ocurrían a sus espaldas.

**--Eso es verdad...—**Dijo el peliceleste mirando el carro lleno de cosas e imaginándose cargando todo.

Ren sacó el móvil de su abrigo y lo encendió. Con alivio notó que no había llamadas ni mensajes en el. Marcó un número y después de intercambiar algunas palabras con su chofer organizó el traslado de ellos y las cosas hasta la pensión.

Horo Horo se había quedado pendiente de Ren por un instante, así que no notó como una pareja de chicas de las del montón se les habían acercado como si nada. Su radar captó el peligro demasiado encima, así que no pudo evitar emitir una mala vibra a las desconocidas. Hasta podría haberse dicho que los refrigeradores de ese sector congelaron aún más de lo que marcaban sus medidores.

Ren acabó de llamar y se le quedó viendo, más al darse cuenta de que la gaseosa que llevaba entre las manos estaba casi congelada.

**--Horo...**

**--Mh...—**Dijo el otro no prestándole atención.

**--Ya deja de hacer eso o nos congelarás a todos...—**Dijo el chino acercándosele un poco más captando su atención.

**--¿Qué?** – Dijo enfocándose en los ojos del otro que le miraban sin entender y esperando una explicación.

Como no hubo respuesta, Ren pasó sus ojos por el lugar y notó a las chicas junto a ellos media congeladas a unos metros. No pudo evitar sentir algo de aprehensión. Miró más allá al grupo de chicos y chicas que también parecían estar medio escarchados.

**--¿Qué diablos te hicieron?—**Preguntó Ren volviendo a enfocarse en el peliceleste que se miraba las manos de lo más inocente.

**--¿Quién dijo que fui yo?—**Preguntó como si nada.

Ren estuvo a punto de caer sentado en el suelo, pero optó por mantener la calma y no seguir preguntando más.

**--Ok... Vamos, mi chofer ya debe estar en la entrada...—**Dijo el chino colocando las gaseosas en el carro y ayudando a Horo a avanzar tirando del carro, dejando a los congelados allí. Ren tuvo la extraña sensación de que todo eso había tenido que ver con él, pero prefirió no sacar conclusiones.

--------------------------

Cuando llegamos a la pensión y bajamos las cosas, no pude dejar de notar que Horo parecía algo perdido en sus pensamientos, como si peleara internamente por algo, aunque cuando intercambiábamos algunas palabras volvía a parecer normal hasta algo infantil.

Dejé de tratar de entender su comportamiento. No estaba en mí pasarme la estadía ocupado en eso. Así que después de dejar todo en la cocina me quedé sentado en el pórtico esperando a que Yoh llegase con el peliverde. Al que ya había visto una vez hace un poco más de un año cuando me tocó viajar a Londres para cerrar un trato. En aquella ocasión no hablamos mucho, pero sirvió para ponerme al día en muchas cosas. Además estaba en su naturaleza ser detallista cuando contaba algo, estaba en su perfil de investigador.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos antes que apareciera Horo dejándose caer sentado a un metro de mí.

**--Que cansado estoy...—**Dijo a nadie en especial, mientras pasaba su mano por entre sus cabellos tratando de acomodarlos, lo que fue imposible, ya que quedaron igual.

**--No estarías tan cansado si nos hubiéramos repartido el trabajo en el supermercado.—**Dije como si nada.

Me miró arrugando el ceño.

**--No me recuerdes ese lugar.—**Dijo con voz ronca, lo que me llamó la atención.

**--Me vas a decir qué diablos hicieron esas personas para que las dejaras así...—**Pregunté acomodándome para verlo de frente.

**--Yo... ¿Quién dijo que fui yo?**

**--Insinúas que había otro shaman de hielo en ese lugar...—**Dije entre dientes tratando de contener mis ganas de golpearle como cuando éramos niños.

**--No... Yo no quiero hablar de eso...—**Dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

**--No cambias... sigues siendo igual de infantil...** – Dije tratando de que soltara la información con el viejo truco de alterarlo.

**--Yo no soy infantil...—**Dijo mirándome de lado con los ojos entrecerrados.

**--Yo no congelé a nadie en el supermercado...—**Agregué poniendo mi pose Tao patentada.

**--Claro que lo hubieras hecho si hubieras visto como...—**Dijo callándose al instante.

**--Si hubiera visto qué...—**Pregunté poniéndole toda la atención del mundo.

**--Nada.—**Dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse.

**--Ok... no seguiré... no quiero pelear por una tontería... además no tengo mucho tiempo...—**Dije como si nada. Al momento volvió a sentarse.

**--Se te quedaron viendo de una forma que no me agradó...** – Dijo como si nada.

**--Viéndome... pero no era...**

**--No me agradó... además se te iban a colgar ésas... así que bueno, como no te gusta que te molesten ...yo... pasó lo que pasó...** – Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

**--Entiendo... bueno... supongo que gracias...—**Dije sin comprender todo, pero sin evitar entender lo que tanto quería ocultar.

**--En otras palabras, el puercoespín estaba celoso.—**Dijo Anna saliendo de la nada con su acostumbrada seriedad.

Horo pegó un salto de sorpresa al verla, y se quedó medio pálido al escucharla. Por mi parte creo haberme sonrojado un poco, pero pude controlarlo rápidamente antes de que fuera demasiado notorio.

—**Porque no se dejan de tanto rodeo, es bastante obvio que se siguen gustando.—**Dijo la rubia pasando por entre nosotros en dirección al interior de la pensión como si hablara del tiempo.—**Porque ya no se vuelven novios y dejan de perder el tiempo.—**Dijo perdiéndose detrás de la puerta corredera, dejándonos quietos y sin respirar en el pórtico.

**--Siempre tan cuidadosa...—**Murmuró Horo después de un minuto.

No sé porqué, pero no pude evitar echarme a reír como hace mucho que no hacía. Era todo tan raro, en menos de 24 horas estaba allí nuevamente como en el pasado pudiendo cambiar mi vida, y como todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo y ellos, no iba a ser con normalidad.

—**Chinito no te me vayas a morir antes de que me digas que sí...—**Dijo Horo acercándose y tratando de calmarme, cosa que no resultó al escuchar lo que dijo. La risa se mezcló con un acceso de tos que me vino de la pura impresión, así que Horo se tomó más atribuciones y me empezó a dar golpecitos en la espalda...

Cuando me calmé noté que se había tomado más atribuciones y que me tenía medio abrazado.

**--Ya estoy bien...—**Dije casi murmurando. Horo no habló, ni cambio de posición. Se quedó así, afirmando mi hombro izquierdo en su pecho mientras me tenía abrazado. No sabía que decir y tampoco quería provocar que se fuera, así que me quedé quieto.

**--Ren...—**Dijo después de un largo minuto.

**--Mh...**

**--Esta vez será diferente, verdad...—**Sonreí y acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro.

**--Esta vez no es imposible, Horo...—**Dije recordando una de nuestras viejas conversaciones.

**--Bien, era lo que quería saber.—**Dijo apretando el abrazo y apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza con suavidad.

**--En verdad estabas celoso...—**Pregunté curioso.

**--No me lo recuerdes, que me da ganas de volver y patearles el trasero.—**Gruñó.

**--No exageres...**

**--No exagero... chinito, que no te has visto al espejo...—**Dijo a mi oído con un dejo que me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

**--Claro...—**Respondí medio riendo.

**--Pues creo que no... Mh... ¿Ren?**

**--Mh...**

**--Creo que los chicos ya llegaron...**

**--¿Cómo sabes?—**Pregunté levantando la cabeza.

Horo apuntó a dos tomates a menos de tres metros de nosotros, lo que me causó otro acceso de tos.

**--Ji ji ji...—**Río Yoh saliendo del mutismo y zarandeando a Lyserg que estaba medio ido con la sorpresita y bastante rojo.

**--Chinito... No te me mueras de nuevo...—**Dijo el puercoespín zarandeándome un poco.

**--Veo que ya llegaron.—**Dijo Anna apareciendo. – **¡¡A limpiar la casa!!—**Dijo lanzando algunos trapeadores y baldes.—**Quiero que la pensión esté brillante antes que los demás lleguen...**

**--Pero Annita...—**Trató de decir Yoh.

**--Si no terminan antes de la hora de la comida, no comerán...—**Dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta corredera, no dejando otra opción que hacer lo que decía.

**--Interesante manera de empezar una relación.—**Murmuré poniéndome de pie y tomando un trapeador. Los demás se me quedaron viendo, en especial Horo.—**El último que llega a ese árbol, limpia los baños.—**Dije antes de echarme a correr seguido de Lyserg que reaccionó primero, luego Yoh y por último, Horo que iba reclamando que no era justo aprovecharse de que estaba distraído.

----------------------

Lo que pasará de aquí en adelante es un misterio, como también lo fueron los 10 años alejados. Sea lo que sea que pueda pasar no será peor de lo que pasó.

Dure un instante o 10 años, lo disfrutaré como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Aunque sea diferente...

_**FIN**_

_**Saludos cordiales,**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**2007.**_


End file.
